1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition coil, a high tension terminal of which is electrically connected to a spark plug via a spring.
2. Description of Related Art
It is generally known to directly connect a stick-type ignition coil to a spark plug via a spring to make electrical connection therebetween. A high tension case containing a high tension terminal and a spring is connected to a bottom end of an ignition coil. Both the high tension terminal and the spring are assembled and supported in the case before the ignition coil is connected to the spark plug. When the ignition coil is connected to the spark plug, the spring is compressed and contacts the high tension terminal, thereby making electrical connection between the ignition coil and the spark plug. Since the high tension terminal and the spring are supported at the same position in the case, there is a possibility that the spring is jammed between the high tension terminal and the case when the spring is compressed. If that happens, the spring is improperly deformed and may be broken.